Tattoo's
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Chuuya is fed up of Dazai's bandages and wants to know what he is hiding underneath them, what he finds is not what he ever expected (Dark ish back story, Happy ending)


Hi! So I wanted a fic where Dazai had a kinda happy reason for the bandages (well, one that didn't involve him being covered in self-inflicted scars) but ended up going darker with the back story than I intended, but hopefully the second half is fluffy enough to make up for it!

All info on the Yakuza comes from a talk I went to at Cardiff Animecon last year, the Wikipedia page and google images (the tattoos aren't quite traditional designs but I've taken elements from what I've seen online)

This is set hmm, after s3? In a make-believe land where the Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency have some sort of truce going on, and are just doing their regular missions etc. It's been long enough for them to have reunited, spent ages as enemies with benefits and finally dating (so can realistically fit where ever the reader wants)

Chuuya had had enough, they were supposed to be having a quiet night in with a movie, but all he could focus on was Dazai's right wrist. He could understand Dazai wanting to cover his scars and fresh cuts with the bandages, but he couldn't sit back and let his partner have such a disregard for his own life. He grabbed a startled Dazai's wrist, trying to get a closer look, Dazai tried to yank his arm back but was no match for Chuuya's strength

"Let go Chuuya," a commanding tone to his voice.

"Dazai, I can see green under your bandages, I know you don't care if you live but an infection is one hell of a painful way to go."

"It's fine, I'll get Yosano to take a look tomorrow," he reached out his left hand to pull Chuuya in to a kiss, hoping to pull his wrist out of Chuuya's grip whilst he was side-tracked. It didn't work, as Chuuya's grip tightened.

"Ouch, that hurt Chuuya-Chan" he pouted.

"And it'll hurt even more than that when they have to cut off your arm. Please Dazai, you take care of me when I'm injured, let me do the same for you," he hoped to appeal to the surprisingly caring side Dazai had shown him recently. He even loosened his grip enough to let Dazai have his arm back.

"It's fine, you worry too much Chuuya," he tried to kiss him again, but Chuuya pushed him away.

"No. None of this smoke and mirrors Dazai, you promised me when we started dating again, that outside of work, there would be no secrets between us. I try not to pry when you ask me not to, as you do the same for me. But I thought you were doing better, I mean you've only suggested a double suicide once this month," he laughed, it sounded faker than he intended.

Dazai was quiet, a curious look on his face, like he was weighing up the pros and cons of something, Chuuya had seen that look once before, just before Dazai disappeared. He was suddenly afraid of where his peaceful night was going to lead. The silence dragged on, becoming more uncomfortable, Chuuya tried a new tactic to get Dazai to snap out of his thoughts

"I'm only doing this cos there is no way I can deal with your melodramatic whining when they take your arm, you whinged enough when we were 15 and your arm ended up in that sl-" Dazai placed a finger on Chuuya's lip, stopping his babbling,

"Shhh"

Chuuya complied, Dazai wore a look of determination, Chuuya didn't know if he should be scared or hopeful.

"You're right Chuuya-chan, we did promise no secrets, and I have kept this to myself for a very, very long time." He paused, pushing himself off the settee to stand, "Well Mori knows." He turned his back on Chuuya and started to unbutton his shirt, "I will say I'm surprised I could keep this hidden from you for so long Chuuya, you nearly noticed when we first met, but I made sure to start layering my bandages better after that. Do you know it takes 3 layers before they become completely opaque?"

"What the hell are you on about Dazai?" confusion in his voice,

Dazai continued as if Chuuya hadn't interrupted him, "But I found myself this morning with only half a roll of bandages, and no time to go to the shops. So, I had to make do with one layer on my arms, and two on my neck." He slipped his shirt off and turned back to face Chuuya. The bandages were in their familiar pattern, wrist to shoulder on both arms, across the chest, and around his neck. Chuuya could never work out how Dazai wrapped the bandages, the coarse white fabric wrapped here and there with no discernible start or end point.

"I never told you about my life before Mori found me, have I?"

Chuuya shook his head, he'd tried asking before but had seen the dead look in Dazai's eyes and decided it wasn't worth knowing.

"It seems like organised crime has always been my calling," he paused, a twisted smile on his face, "any guesses Chuuya?"

"Well you always mocked my gang…" he trailed off. His mind chaotic as he tried to work out the hidden meaning in Dazai's words.

"I thought you were brighter than that Chuuya-chan," he teased, "I was in the Yakuza, one of the youngest members, I officially joined at seven and left at fourteen.

My parents were members and when they unfortunately perished during their work, I was adopted by the boss and his wife, she couldn't have kids, but was ever so nurturing."

The tone of voice Dazai used implying she was everything but nurturing.

"My strategic planning and manipulation skills come from my time there, in a different life I would have gone to the fanciest schools and been seen as a child genius. By the time I was nine I was left to run missions on my own, imagine that Chuuya, a team of grown men and women, being commanded by a nine-year-old. Some objected, they lost fingers, after seeing my knifework on those, I was promoted" He laughed,

"I don't understand what this has to do with your bandages. Also how the hell did you manage to leave?!"

"Hush Chuuya, I'm getting there," he sighed, "it's kind of liberating sharing this with someone you know? Where was I? Ahh yes, my promotion!" there was too much glee in his voice. Chuuya knew of Dazai's bloodthirsty side, they'd been on enough missions together, both Mafia and Detective Agency.

"I became an executive when I killed my first man at ten, my adoptive parents were ever so proud, they finally had a _son_ to take over the family business. Over the next three years I honed my skills – knifework, combat, everything to do with guns, manipulation, cover ups, strategy, planning. It was fun, until it wasn't. By fourteen I had helped bring _justice_ to nearly two hundred people, some indirectly, but many the boss had made sure died by hands, he didn't want a successor who would be afraid to get his hands dirty. I found my ability around then too; it surprised the hell out of the ability user I was fighting. The boss and my mother didn't like it, they liked everything to be real, concrete. They yelled every time I activated it, not believing that so many of our enemies could be freaks like me. I drank, I toyed with idea of killing myself." A pause, "Okay, I did try to hang myself, made the mistake of doing it when the boss and his wife were home. They cut me loose just before the light when out. When I was recovering, they made the decision." He trailed off, "did you know Yakuza have a code of honour Chuuya?"

He shook his head, afraid to speak and break the spell, Dazai had never been this open before,

"Yeah, they value justice and duty above everything else, allowing others to suffer is forbidden. Ha! They had seen how I had gone downhill slowly over the year, choosing to observe, rather than helping their almost fourteen-year-old. They couldn't have a future boss who saw suicide as an option, with a freakish skill, unless of course it was in the best interests of the group. So, they announced I was being given immunity and would be allowed to leave if I so wished, they didn't want to see their dear dead friend's son suffer. So, I left, promptly drank myself into a stupor, mistook Mori for a pretty lady and tried to encourage him to commit a double suicide with me. I came too the next morning in Mori's lodgings, he screamed when Elise disappeared when I toucher her." He laughed at the memory, "upon learning it was an ability, and hearing my background he decided I really was suited to organised crime." He stopped, Chuuya reached up to kiss him, slow and tender as if he could chase away the bad memories.

"Jesus Dazai, no wonder you wanted out of the Mafia so badly." He pulled away, he held Dazai's wrist in his hand, gently this time, the green still bothered him. Then it clicked.

"Hang on, don't Yakuza get tattoos?"

Dazai nodded,

"So, your bandages aren't covering self-harm scars?"

"Don't be silly Chuuya-chan, I hate pain" he sounded more like himself, "but I needed a coverup so never corrected anyone."

"So long sleeves or make up, never entered your head?" Chuuya laughed.

"Actually, it was Mori's idea. It's easy to carry bandages without anyone asking why."

"So, can I see them, please?" he stroked the skin at the edge of the bandage, hoping to sneak a peek. Dazai pulled his wrist out of Chuuya's hand.

"Turn around. No peeking. If I see you move, I'm covering them back up." Dazai instructed.

"But, can't I help you take off the bandages?" Chuuya's voice was low and sultry.

"Nope, an artwork like this needs to be seen in it's entirety."

"Hah! An artwork, you're full of yourself Dazai." Chuuya replied as he turned around, eager to finally see what was beneath the bandages.

Silence as Dazai unwound the bandages, he cleared his throat,

"Okay, you can look."

Chuuya turned around and his mouth dropped, Dazai hadn't been joking, it was an artwork. Starting at his right wrist and twisting around the arm was a cherry blossom tree in autumn, merging into winter, before it bloomed into springtime across his collar bone and chest. A few petals drifted down his ribs, each were disfigured due to bullet and knife wounds, Chuuya had seen them before but had assumed the pink-ish hue was due to the injury, not a tattoo. Dazai's right arm had a different scene, starting at his wrist were waterlilies floating on calm and angry water, with a wingless Japanese dragon twisting around his arm, it reminded Chuuya of Haku from Spirited Away, although he didn't think that was what Dazai had been going for, this tattoo didn't sprawl into his chest like the other side. Chuuya's gazed moved to Dazai's neck, four leaping koi carp encircled his neck.

"Hang on, I thought Yakuza never tattoo further than clothes can cover?"

"The tattoo artist didn't believe the ten-year-old in his chair was a Yakuza executive, he thought I was just another delinquent. It was my first tattoo, I wanted to surprise the boss, show my commitment. After that he came with me to ensure I only had tattoo's where it was appropriate. Planning and having tattoo's was the only time I felt like he was a father. I still have the sketch somewhere, for the rest of my chest, my legs, back, although I drew the line at my dick. The traditional hand poked method the tattoo artist used, really cemented my hatred for pain." He paused, "what do you think Chuuya?"

"They're beautiful Dazai, although I don't believe you forced me to look at those horrible bandages all these years when I could have been looking at this when I fuck you."

He stroked a hand down Dazai's arm, marvelling at how colourful and bright they were.

"You're not horrified?"

"Well, I'm horrified you had to live through that, but the tattoo's no. They are beautiful." He kissed Dazai, trying to wipe the look of vulnerability from his face, he knew if he didn't take the right steps, it was going to break Dazai, and he'd never get him back. He tiptoed to whisper in Dazai's ear, "Go to my bedroom, strip and wait for me, whilst I just lock up, then" his hand reached to stroke Dazai's dick through his trousers, "I'm going to make you feel as beautiful as you look. Okay?"

Dazai nodded, grabbing his discarded shirt before making his way to Chuuya's bedroom.

Chuuya turned off the paused TV, checked his front door was locked before setting the alarm. He knew no one had any chance of getting in, but he liked the peace of mind. He took his time clearing the glasses and snacks from the living room, they both needed a moment to settle their thoughts after that revelation. The glasses rinsed and set on the draining board, Chuuya took a deep breath, clearing the heaviness that had settled around him, before making his way to his bedroom, turning the lights off as he went. In the hall he found Dazai's shirt, followed by his socks, and his trousers just before the bedroom door, his pants (boxers) hanging on the doorknob, Chuuya gathered them up, throwing them in the laundry hamper in the bathroom, before removing all bar his pants.

He opened his bedroom door, Dazai was sprawled over his bed, the dark sheets serving to only make the tattoo's look brighter, he had found the lube and condoms that were stored in Chuuya's bedside drawer, and had grabbed a small towel from the bathroom.

"I didn't know if you wanted to bottom tonight so I didn't start prepping myself."

"Nope," a grin "it's your turn, I want to be able to take in this masterpiece," as he talked he made his way over the bed and straddled Dazai, kissing him slowly, before kissing a trail down his unbandaged neck, pausing to bite what turned out to be a _very_ sensitive spot,

"Chuuuuyaaa" Dazai moaned.

Chuuya continued kissing down the arm with the dragon tattoo,

"Beautiful," a kiss, "so soft," a kiss. Chuuya reached the wrist and moved over to the other arm. A whine from Dazai as Chuuya neglected to touch his dick, instead flipping his arm over to trace the green 'infection'

"Who'd have thought the green was grass?" he asked, mostly to himself, "the design is gorgeous," he started kissing his way up the arm, showering Dazai with compliments.

"I drew that, the tattoo artist was impressed with my skill" Dazai replied, quietly. "I've drawn you a few times too, not awake though, you move too much."

"Maybe I'll get you some pencils, for our next date night." His dick twitched at the idea of someone drawing him, he didn't know why but the idea just seemed hot,

"Ow" Dazai grumbled,

Chuuya had been too focused on the idea of being drawn that he had unintentionally bit into Dazai's shoulder,

"Sorry, the cherry blossoms looked tasty," they both laughed.

Chuuya made his way to Dazai's chest, taking his nipple in his mouth whilst his hand moved to play with the other side, his free hand exploring Dazai's body.

"Your body is so beautiful without the bandages, god I could touch you for hours," he moved to kiss Dazai, hot and full of longing.

"Touch me" Dazai whined, "Chuuya, please"

Chuuya ignored Dazai, returning to explore the tattoo's and Dazai's chest, continuing to tease Dazai, before taking his hard cock in his mouth, earning a startled gasp from Dazai which quickly turned into a moan,

"Pass me the lube,"

An impatient Dazai practically threw the bottle and a condom at Chuuya. He removed his mouth from Dazai's cock as he coated his fingers in lube, his first finger slide in effortlessly, as Dazai groaned,

"Thought you didn't prep yourself Dazai?" he added a second finger,

"Well, you took so long joining me I had to do some-" the end of the word lost as Chuuya hit his prostate, Chuuya continued to stretch Dazai, making sure he was comfortable,

"Please" Dazai whined, "I'm ready" he shifted his leg, brushing it against the bulge in Chuuya's pants, "and I'd say you are too Chuuya-chan."

Chuuya removed his fingers, taking off his pants and quickly opening and putting on the condom and lube. He reached to kiss Dazai as he slowly entered him, both moaning from the sensation.

"You look so beautiful Dazai, I don't think I could ever tire of seeing you like this"

Chuuya set a slow pace wanting to take his time admiring the man underneath him, who knew when Dazai would be bandage-less under him again? But the sight of Dazai writhing and moaning beneath him was too much for his self-control. Dazai had been reduced to moans and whimpers as Chuuya's thrusts got harder and sloppier as he neared his release, he wrapped a hand around Dazai's cock, attempting and failing to time his strokes to his thrusts, multitasking had never been his strong suit, he placed a sloppy kiss on Dazai's lips, hips faltering as he came, he buried his head in Dazai's neck

"Come for me Dazai," he whispered.

Dazai moaned Chuuya's name as he came.

"I'd forgotten how good you feel," he kissed Dazai, slowly as he cleaned them both up, throwing the condom and towel in the bin, too lazy to take it to the laundry basket. He opened a desk drawer to find a pair of pyjama's for both of them, throwing a pair at Dazai, they quickly got dressed. Before closing the drawer Chuuya's fingers ghosted over a roll of bandages Dazai had stashed there. He picked them up, waving them at Dazai

"Do you want to put them back on?"

"No, Chuuya-chan finds them beautiful so why should I cover them up? Besides I'm too tired to wrap them tidy." He smiled, pulling open the covers and sliding into Chuuya's bed, "You're beautiful too Chuuya, I can't wait to draw you."

Chuuya climbed into bed, turning off the light as he did and settled into Dazai's side, his arm bring Chuuya in closer.

"I feel like a weight has been lifted from me tonight," Dazai's voice quiet in the dark room.

"I love you Chuuya."

"I love you too Dazai." He shifted to kiss Dazai. It had only taken them seven-ish years to finally admit their love. Content, they fell asleep cwtched in each other's arms.


End file.
